Forever Black
by MMPRFansince93
Summary: Thrax is back and it is up to Adam to put a stop to him again. But first, he must round up every single black ranger who has fought the forces of evil to help him save the world. Adam/Trini, Tom/Kim, Jason/Kat, Zack/Aisha, Sky/Syd, Will/Ronny, Dillon/Summer.
1. Thrax returns

A/N: OK, so this is my first fic I have ever written, and if you have taken the time to find out my user ID, you should know that I have been a PR fan since its inception. The fic I'm wiriting for you all is pretty much a carbon copy of "Forever Red" but with emphasis on former Black Rangers as well as a couple new twists. Anyway, I'm posting this first chapter as kind of a "test" so to speak. If I get a lot of feedback, I'll keep updating it as it goes along. So with out further ado...Forever Black! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Thrax returns

All is quiet in the city of Angel Grove, California. Adam Park, the former black ninjetti Ranger is walking through town with his wife, Trini on a beautiful afternoon.

"What a great day" Adam says to his wife.

"I know" said Trini. "Perfect day for a stroll."

"Almost forgot what the city sounded like quiet." said Adam.

"I hear that, A. No monsters, no nothing for once."

Suddenly, screams are heard and people are running away. Caught off guard, Adam and Trini see what the fuss is about.

"You were saying no monsters, Trin?" said Adam

"God, I hope not. Let's check it out." said Trini

And surely, that's what it was. Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, stalked downtown, blasting anything in sight with his father's Z staff. Adam was shocked to see him, at the least. He and a team of veteran Rangers helped the Overdrive Rangers defeat Thrax several years ago. But, there was Thrax, standing right before the former Power Rangers.

"Ah, black ranger. I hope you have not forgotten me because I have certainly not forgotten about you." said Thrax.

"What are you doing here, Thrax? I thought I destroyed you years ago." said Adam, stunned.

"You thought wrong, black ranger." Thrax retorted.

"You leave these people alone, Thrax." said Trini.

"But I was just getting started." Thrax rebutted.

"We'll be back for you later. And boy do I have a surprise waiting for you." Adam spat

"Can't wait, black ranger." Thrax said as he disappeared.

Adam and Trini spring back home and try to contemplate what just happened.

"I don't understand, Trin. How is he still alive?" Adam wondered.

"Beats me." said Trini.

"I destroyed him years ago, and now he just pops right back up. I don't get it." Adam said as he mentally searched for answers.

"I mean, something or somebody was able to recreate him. Or he took the form of somebody else." Trini said as she started to piece it together.

"That'd be the only way. You know, I haven't seen or heard from Jason yet. I talk to him every day online." Adam wondered.

"You don't think that..." Trini started to say.

"That's nonsense, Trin. Just a mere coincidence." Adam said as he refuted his wife's statement.

"Yeah. We would have heard from Kat if something happened to him." Trini said.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

"I'll check the caller ID. said Trini. "Huh, speak of the devil...Hello?" Trini asked.

"Guys, it's Kat. I haven't seen or heard from Jason all day. He's not answering my calls or messages. Have you heard from him at all?" Kat said as she sounded very worried over the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kat. Calm down. You're scaring me". said Trini.

"Well, he told me this morning that he was going downtown to run some errands but I haven't heard from him since."

"Wait, downtown? We were just there and...(Adam yanks the phone from Trini)..Kat, it's Adam. We'll call you back later. Something's come up."

"OK"

Adam immediately hangs up the phone.

"What was that for, Adam?"

"You're right, Trin. I think Thrax possessed Jason's body." said Adam.

"Adam, you really think that?" asked Trini.

"It all makes sense now. I gotta go with the plan." said Adam.

"What plan?" asked Trini.

"A plan to bring back all of the former black Power Rangers to defeat Thrax once and for all." said Adam.

"Sounds like a good one to me." Trini said in support of her husband.

"And I know just who to call first." said Adam.

The phone rings and is picked up on the other line. "Hello?"

"Tommy, it's Adam. Jason's in trouble."

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked his friend.

"Trini an I were walking around downtown Angel Grove and we saw Thrax." Adams said exasperately.

"So? What does Thrax have to do with Jason being in trouble?" Tommy wondered.

"We think that Jason's body may have been possessed by Thrax." Adam said.

"Wow. So, what do we do?" asked Tommy

"We go forward with the plan we talked about."

"Let's do it, then." said Tommy. "It's time."


	2. Will joins the team

Chapter 2- Will joins the team

Tommy and Adam are still on the phone.

"OK, let's get to business." Adam said.

"Hold on, Adam. Do you really think Jason was possessed by this goon?" Tommy asked.

"It's the only logical explanation of Thrax's return that I can think of." Adam replied.

"OK, I believe you then." said Tommy. "Who do we contact first? And how do we know they still have their powers?" Tommy asked again.

"When a veteran team of rangers that I led helped the Overdrive Rangers defeat Thrax, I had to repower Alpha and he helped restore the Morphing Grid which I believe restored all sources of the Power." said Adam.

"Wow, that's great. I thought my Dino Gem was completely drained after my last battle with Mesagog. Looks like I don't have to worry about that any more. But anyways, who are you going to contact first?" asked Tommy.

"I'll call Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger. I was able to maintain contact with him. As I said earlier, I teamed up with him and the other Overdrive Rangers when we fought Thrax..." Adam said, trailing off.

"It's not your fault, Adam. We'll get him for good this time." said Tommy.

"Who are you going to contact first?"

"I have a way that I can contact Commander Doggie Cruger from SPD. He based in the future, so I'll have my friend Hayley set up a time portal." said Tommy.

"Great. And have everybody meet at my place at 3 p.m. sharp tomorrow. I'll be closing the dojo down until then."

"Yeah, good point. I can call in sick. By the way, can Kim tag along?" said Tommy.

"Of course. I know that Trin will want to chat with her."

"Thanks, man. I can send the kids to my mom and dad." said Tommy.

"Of course. Well now that's taken care of, let's save our friend and destroy Thrax once and for all. Time's wasting. Call you back later."

"Later, Adam." said Tommy.

Tommy hangs up the phone.

"Hey...what did Adam want?" asked Kimberly Oliver, Tommy's loving wife.

"Have you heard from Jason at all today?" Tommy asked.

"No. Why? Now what did Adam call you for?" Kim wondered.

"Help is what Adam called me for. An old monster named Thrax he fought years ago has suddenly resurfaced and..." Tommy said as he was interrupted by his wife.

"Wait, Thrax, wasn't he Zedd and Rita's kid? I remember Adam telling us about that." Kim said suddenly.

"Yes. Well, anyway...he thinks that he possessed Jason's body." Tommy said sadly.

"That's terrible! How can he be saved?" Kim said in shock.

"Adam and I are rounding up every former black ranger to solve this conflict. I know it's going to work." Tommy replied.

"Do you have to go to the moon like last time?" Kim asked fearfully.

"No. It will be right here in Angel Grove." Tommy said assuringly.

"Well, at least you'll be close." Kim said in relief.

"Yeah, I'm going to Adam's at 3 tomorrow to discuss all of it. He said you can come, too." Tommy said.

"Great! I haven't seen Trini in a while, too." Kim replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh, God. Anyways, I have to get to Hayley's. This mission isn't going to start itself." Tommy said.

"OK. Amber and Tony as well as myself want their dad and husband home for dinner." Kim said.

"That I know I can do." Tommy said.

"Bye, Tommy." Kim replied as Tommy sped off to see his friend, Hayley Ziktor to discuss ranger business.

Meanwhile, in San Angeles, California, we descend upon the home of newlyweds Will and Veronica "Ronny" Aston. Will is just returning home from, well, being the black James Bond as he is greeted by his supportive wife.

"Hey Will, how was work?" asked Ronny.

"Never a dull moment in the life of the black James Bond." Will said with a smirk.

"You always say that. Anyways, can you take me to the OB/GYN tomorrow morning?" Ronny asked.

"Of course, Ronny. Always want to be there for any addition to our new family now." Will said.

"I knew you would come through. I love you, Will." said Ronny.

"I love you too, Ronny." Will said.

Their kiss is interrupted by a ringing cell phone. Will goes to answer the call.

"Hello?" Will said.

"Will, it's Adam." Adam said hurriedly.

"Adam! What's up, man? Haven't seen you since the wedding. How's everything going?" Will asked.

"Well, to be honest, Will, not so good." Adam replied sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Will asked again.

"In short, Thrax is back." Adam said gravely.

"WHAT?" Will said in shock.

"Will, what's going on?" Ronny said after hearing her husband's call.

"I thought we destroyed him! How the hell did he come back?" Will said in disappointment.

"I think that he was able to possess someone's body and I also believe it was a former ranger he possessed." Adam said.

"Man, how can this happen? I thought he was a pile of ashes!" Will said in anger.

"WILL! What is going on?" Ronny yelled.

"I'll tell you later!" Will replied.

"I thought so too. Said Adam. "Anyway, myself and another former ranger have set out a plan to recruit all former black rangers to assist in this mission. But first, let me remind you that this is a very dangerous mission and this should be carefully considered." Adam said again.

"Adam, can you hold for five minutes? I think I should let Ronny in on this like now." said Will.

"Of course." Adam said.

"Will, what the hell is going on and why do you sound like you want to kill someone?" Ronny said sternly.

"Thrax is back." Will said.

"WHAT THE HELL? I thought we destroyed him years ago!" Ronny replied in shock and anger.

"You're telling me! Will replied. Anyways, Adam called to recruit me for a very important mission. He's recruiting every single black ranger in history to fight Thrax again and..."

"Go." Ronny said with a straight face.

"Really?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He's been beaten before wand he WILL be beaten again. And I KNOW that you will emerge." Ronny said assuringly.

"Thanks for having faith in me babe. I knew I could count on you." Will replied.

Will gets back on the phone.

"Adam..." said Will.

"Yeah, Will?"

"I'm in." said Will.

"Great. Meet at my residence at 3 p.m. tomorrow afternoon. No later." Adam said.

"That's perfect. I can run Ronny to the doctor's well before then." said Will.

"Doctor...what's wrong with Ronny?" Adam asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm taking her to THAT doctor." said Will.

Adam immediately picks up on it. "OH..well that's great! Hope everything works out!" Adam replied.

"Yeah, us too. It will be our first if everything goes as planned." said Will.

"Well, Trin and I will be pulling for you." Adam said.

"Thanks, man. I'll be there at 3 and..." said Will.

Ronny pulls Will aside.

"Hold on, sorry...what, babe?" Will asked.

"Will, I should have told you earlier but...I kind of want to come with you after my appointment." Ronny said.

"Um...OK. I can ask him...Adam?" said Will.

"Yeah?" asked Adam.

"Ronny says she wants to come with me when we meet up. Is that OK?" Will said.

"Absolutely. We can make arrangements. I'm sure that Trin will want to catch up with her." Adam said.

"Great. We'll be there at 3." Will said.

"Terrific. Thank you again, Will. And may the Power protect us all." Adam said.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Will said.

Will hangs up the phone.

"Well, babe. We're going to Adam's tomorrow right after your appointment." Will said.

"Great. Can't wait." said Ronny.

"Neither can I, Ronny...Neither can I." Will said. with a look of uncertainty.


	3. Change of Shadow

Chapter 3- Change of Shadow

Cyberspace Cafe, Reefside, California

Tommy pulls up to the Cyberspace Cafe in Reefside, California, a neighboring suburb of Angel Grove, to alert his friend, Hayley Ziktor about the impending crisis at hand.

"Tommy Oliver. Long time, no see." Hayley said surprisingly.

"Meet me out back. Now." Tommy said abruptly.

"OK. No need to be so curt." Hayley replied. "So what's going on?"

"Do you remember Kira telling you about fighting an evil being named Thrax a few years ago?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. She wouldn't shut up for days about it. About drove Conner to the crazy house." Hayley smirked.

"Well, to be short, Thrax is back." Tommy said gravely.

"Oh my God. How could he come back? Hayley asked in shock.

"We think that he possessed somebody's body." Tommy said.

"Do you need to contact the guys again?" Hayley asked in concern.

"No. We actually need to go back to your place after closing to contact someone else." Tommy said.

"OK and who might that be?" Hayley asked again.

"SPD. I need to talk to Commander Cruger. I hope he can still suit up." said Tommy.

"Why him?" Hayley asked.

"Because my friend Adam Park and I are recruiting every single black ranger in existence past, present and future to help with this mission and right now,you are my only hope of making contact with the future." said Tommy.

"I'll do what I can, Dr. O. But first, closing time is around the corner."

"All right. I'll be waiting at your place." Tommy said.

About an hour later, Hayley arrives home and she and Tommy go in to set up a time portal.

"All right, it's all set, Tommy."Hayley said.

"I hope this works. Setting up screen for New Tech City, Year 2027." Tommy said analyzing the technology. Suddenly, a large humanoid dog appears on screen before them.

"Space Patrol Delta...what is your message?" replied Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

"Commander Cruger, I hope you remember me. This is Dr. Tommy Oliver of Reefside, California." said Tommy.

"Why, yes, I do remember you, doctor. My cadets told me about fighting alongside you several years back through the wormhole. Are you still an active Ranger at this time?" asked Cruger.

"I was not, Commander. Until now." said Tommy.

"Has something surfaced in your time frame, Doctor?" Cruger asked with concern.

"Yes. Did one of your cadets, Bridge Carson ever go in detail about fighting an evil being named Thrax?" said Tommy.

"Yes, he did. Why?" Cruger asked.

"Well, this being has suddenly returned. I believe that he possessed the body of another human." said Tommy.

"This certainly calls for drastic measures. I'll notify cadet Carson immediately." said Cruger.

"Actually, commander, no disrespect to Bridge, I was hoping somebody else would be able to help." said Tommy.

"And who do you have in mind, Doctor?"

"The person I had in mind, Commander, was, well, you. You are still the Shadow Ranger, aren't you?" Tommy asked.

"Doctor Oliver, as much as I would love to assist you, I no longer possess the Shadow ranger powers." Cruger replied.

"Why is that, sir?" Tommy asked again.

"When I was promoted to Supreme Commander after previous Commander Fowler retired, I decided to pass on my ranger powers to the new High Commander who filled my previous position." Cruger said.

"And who might that be, Commander?" Tommy asked, yet again.

"I'll signal for him. High Commander Tate, front and center, please!" Cruger said as he raised his voice.

A young man in his late 20s appears on screen.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" High Commander Schuyler Tate asks.

"High Commander Tate, you remember Doctor Thomas Oliver, do you not?" Cruger asked.

"Of course I do. How are you, Doctor Oliver?" Commander Tate asks.

"I wish I could say I was doing good, um...can I still call you Sky?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." Sky said.

"Good. Anyways, I'm here because I have some disturbing news to report from our time." said Tommy.

"And that would be...?" Sky asked.

"You remember Bridge telling you about joining a team of veteran Power Rangers with my friend Adam Park and fighting an evil being named Thrax?" Tommy asked. Sky immediately rolled his eyes when he heard about it.

"UGH! And I thought I finally got over that. He wouldn't shut up for weeks about it!" a woman's voice is heard in the background.

"He drove the rest of us nuts, too, Syd!" Sky raised his voice back.

Cadet Syd Drew-Tate approaches the screen. "Sky, who are you talking to anyway...oh, hello Doctor Oliver." Syd said.

"Hello, Syd. Good to see you again." Tommy replied.

"Likewise." Syd said.

"So what's the latest about this Thrax character?" Sky asked.

"Well, in short, this being has returned and is hell-bent on revenge." Tommy said.

"That can't be good. Anything that I or anybody here at SPD can do to help?" Sky asked.

"There is, Sky. We would hope that the Shadow Ranger would assist us in battle." Tommy replied.

Sky looks to Cruger who nods his head in approval. "Count me in. Where do I sign up?" Sky says with out hesitation.

"On one condition." Syd said. "I go with him."

"Absolutely. My wife would love to meet you, Syd. And Sky...welcome aboard, we're very happy back here that you decided to join us." Tommy said.

"As are we. We can't wait to come to 2012." Sky said.

"You two can come now, actually. We have a time portal set up for you right...here. Let us know when you are ready to cross." Tommy said.

"OK...we're ready, Doctor." Sky said.

"Good luck, Rangers." said Cruger.

And instantly, Sky and Syd enter the time portal and appear inside Hayley's basement.

"We made it! Excellent!" Sky exclaimed.

"Terrific." You two can have the guest room at my residence before we meet for the mission tomorrow." Tommy said.

"Great. Looking forward to it." Syd said.

"Thanks for all of your help, Hayley." Tommy said.

"Anything to help the Power Rangers." Hayley replied.

The Tates head back to Angel Grove with Tommy the night before their life-changing mission began.


	4. Danny returns

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!**

Chapter 4- Danny returns

As Tommy Arrives at his residence with the Tates, introduces them to Kim and helps them settle in, he makes another phone call.

"Hello?" Adam asks on the other end of the line.

"Adam, it's Tommy, again. How are things going on your end?" Tommy asked.

"So far so good. I was able to get Will to join us." Adam replied.

"Great. Sky Tate, the new Shadow Ranger also agreed to join us from the future. He and his wife are staying with Kim and I tonight." Tommy said.

"Good. So who's next?" Adam asked.

"I was going to try to contact Danny Delgado, the Black Wilde Force Ranger, but I have no way of doing so. However, I did work that moon mission with their Red ranger, Cole Evans, and I DID keep contact with him, even though I haven't spoken with him in years. So I'm planning on contacting Danny through Cole. Hopefully it works." Tommy said.

"Good thinking. You remember Carlos, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you passed your Turbo powers to him years ago." Tommy answered.

"Yeah. I just talked to him not too long ago and from what he told me, he has an apartment in downtown Angel Grove. So I'm going to be hitting the road in a bit here since it;s getting late." said Adam.

"If he lives downtown he probably saw Thrax then." Tommy said.

"Maybe. I'll talk to him about it." Adam said back.

"OK. Good luck, man." Tommy said.

"Thanks. Take care, Tommy." said Adam.

Tommy then grabs his cell phone.

"I hope he still has this number." Tommy wondered.

Meanwhile, in nearby Turtle Cove, California, we descend on the residence of Cole and Alyssa Evans, where they are visiting with their friend and former Wild Force ranger teammate Danny Delgado while their school-aged children are playing upstairs. They are conversing about the Ranger past and their re-adjustment to civilian life amongst other things. It's been a rough past two years for Danny as he lost his wife, Maria in a car accident, leaving him to raise his 10-year old daughter Elizabeth, whom everybody calls her "Z", by himself.

"So thanks again for letting me and Z come over." Danny said.

"You two are always welcome. You're always amongst friends here." said Cole.

"Yeah. It's just that I never imagined myself as a single dad, you know?" Danny said

"Well, we think that you are doing at great job at it even though you two have had to deal with the worst circumstances. Z's a great kid." Alyssa replied.

"Thanks. It also helps that she has friends like Richie and Lisa. I think that they've been very good influences on her." Danny said.

"Well, we appreciate that very much." Cole said.

"But not a day passes when I think about Maria though. I should have driven that night." Danny said, fighting back tears.

"Danny, what happened that night was NOT your fault." Alyssa said.

"You had no idea that was going to happen." Cole also said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Danny said, trailing off.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Cole gets the phone. "Evans residence."

"Cole, this is Tommy Oliver." Tommy said on the other line.

"Tommy! How are you? It's been years, man!" Cole said excitedly.

"Tell me about it. But as much as I wish this was a social call, it's not. Something terrible has happened." Tommy said gravely.

Cole's expression immediately turns south. "What's going on?"

"An evil being named Thrax terrorized nearby Angel Grove earlier today." Tommy said

"Yeah, we heard that on the news. Anything you need I can help out." Cole asked.

"Well, I hoping that I can contact your black ranger, Danny Delgado. I've been helping my friend, Adam Park contact all black rangers, past, present and future for this mission." Tommy replied.

"Well, you're in luck, Tommy because he's sitting right next to me. Here he is." Cole looks to Danny. "Danny, it's for you."

"Really? This is Danny." Danny said.

"Hi, Danny, my name is Doctor Thomas Oliver." Tommy said to him.

"How are you, doctor?" Danny asked.

"Well, I wish I could say I was doing good, but something terrible has happened. An evil being named Thrax attacked my hometown of Angel Grove earlier today and I was hoping to enlist your help for this mission." Tommy asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice. Count me in." Danny said without hesitation.

"Great. We will be meeting at Adam Park's residence in Angel Grove tomorrow at 3:00 sharp. It's next to his dojo on Market Street in Angel Grove."

"Good. I'll be there." Danny said.

"Excellent. Take care, Danny." Tommy said.

"See you tomorrow, doctor." Danny hangs up.

"So what did Tommy want from you?" Cole asked.

"He just recruited me to join a team of former black rangers to help defeat that Thrax goon we saw on TV." Danny replied.

"That's great, Danny. Do you still have your growl phone?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. Shayla let us keep them in any case of an emergency and I think this counts as one. It's also the best way for me to take my mind off Maria's accident." Danny said.

"Definetly. Well, good luck out there and be careful please. By the way, Z can stay with us for the time being. I'm sure that Lisa would love for her best friend to hang around for a while." Cole said.

"Always. And thank you guys so much. You're life savers." Danny said.

"It's the least we can do." Alyssa replied.

"I just have to talk to Z about this. Hey Z, can you come downstairs?" Danny called.

"By the way, does Z know about your past?" Cole asked.

"She knows about the Power Rangers, but not that I was one." Danny said.

Danny's 10 year old daughter rushes downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" Z asked.

"Honey, there's been a big emergency nearby and Daddy has to help the Power Rangers take care of it. So it looks like you're going to stay with Richie and Lisa for the weekend." Danny told his daughter.

"Cool!" Z exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't mind. I need you to be on your best behavior for Mr. and Mrs. Evans now while I'm gone." Danny said.

"Of course, Daddy." Z said.

"I'll be back in a few days." Danny said.

"Promise, Daddy?" Z asked.

"Promise. Daddy has to go get ready now. Be a good girl and have fun with Richie and Lisa, OK?" Danny asked.

"I will, Daddy. I'll miss you, though." Z said sadly.

"Daddy will miss you, too, angel." Danny replied.

"I love you, Daddy. Be careful, please." Z says as she hugs her father.

"I will. I love you too, sweetie." Danny says as he kisses his daughter's forehead.

He then says his good byes to Cole and Alyssa as he heads out the door. He then gets back to his apartment and digs up his growl phone.

"I swear I'd thought I'd never thought I'd use this again." Danny said to himself.


	5. Carlos goes back to work

Chapter 5- Carlos goes back to work

Meanwhile, Adam Park speeds through downtown Angel Grove to find the apartment of Carlos Vallerte, former Black Space Ranger. Carlos had been working construction since his Ranger days and seemed pretty content with his return to civilian life. Adam knocks on the door and is answered by his former protoge.

"Adam! What's up, man? Come on in! It's been forever!"

"Yeah..."

"Did you hear about that monster attack here today? I was working on site when I saw him. I tried to confront it but everybody held me back."

"Well, first off, I'm glad you didn't do that because I stood face-to-face with that goon. Second, that's exactly why I came here. That was no run-of-the-mill monster attack. That evil being who attacked Angel Grove today is called Thrax. He is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd...and I have dealt with and destroyed him before."

"Then how the hell did he come back?"

"Tommy and I believe that he was able to take the form of someone's body. We think it's a former ranger, but we're aren't 100% sure."

"Man. Wish I could help."

"You can. DO you still have your old space morpher?

"Yeah. I do. I think. It's buried somewhere in my closet but I can check."

"Good. Because Tommy and I are also recruiting every single black ranger who has fought the forces of evil to unite and destroy this monster. But first, I need to know if you are in or not."

"Of course. I would never say no to my old mentor."

"I knew I could count on you. Meet at my house at 3 tomorrow. You don't have a job tomorrow, do you?"

"No, I have weekends off. But this would come first anyway."

"Great. See you tomorrow. And may the Power protect us all."

"Likewise."

Adam leaves as Carlos goes to his room and digs up his old Astro morpher. He looks at it intently and then straps it on his wrist.

"Back to work...old friend."


	6. Four birds with one stone

Chapter 6- Four birds with one stone

Meanwhile, Adam Park returns home and calls Tommy.

"Talk to me." said Tommy.

"Carlos is in." said Adam.

"Excellent. Who's next?" Tommy asked.

"I was hoping you would know." Adam wondered.

"I have a few others in mind. And I won't even need a cell phone for it." Tommy said.

Adam immediately picks up on it. "OH! Wait, Billy is still on Aquitar?" he asks.

"Last I heard he was. I'm going to see if he can relay the news to Corcus and some others." said Tommy.

"OK, you get Billy to ask Corcus, but how are you going to contact others on distant planets? Adam asked.

"I'm sure Billy will be able to send a distress signal to the others." Tommy said.

"OK, but who are the others?" Adam asked.

"I was hoping that we would be able to reach Trey, The Phantom Ranger and Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender on Mirinoi." Tommy said.

"You better hope that Billy can pull it off. The fate of Earth depends on it." Adam said.

"Me too. I hope he has his communicator. Who are you going to contact next?" Tommy asked.

"Remember the Venjix virus?" Adam said.

"Yeah, I couldn't use my computer for months. Thought we were going to have to go back to typewriters." Tommy said.

"Yeah. We'll there was a team of rangers who fought and beat the virus at its core in a city called Corinth. It was declassified recently and I'm lucky I happen to know who the leader of this operation was." Adam said.

"Who was it?" Tommy asked.

"His name is Colonel Mason Truman. He was my late father's old war buddy when they fought in Vietnam."

"What does he have to do with this?" Tommy asked.

"There was a black ranger who fought under his command. His first name is Dillon, but that's all I know." Adam said.

"No last name? Really didn't want either of us to go on a wild goose chase." Tommy said.

"But that's were the Colonel comes in. I'll see if I can get any help from him." Adam said.

"Helps that your dad was a friend of his." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Well, let's knock this out." Adam said.

"See you tomorrow." Tommy said.

"Wait, what about Zack?" Adam asked.

"I can try. But I doubt he'll answer. I haven't talked to him since he and Aisha's wedding and that's been ten years at least." Tommy said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." Adam said.

"I know. I'll do what I can." Tommy said.

"Good night." Adam said.

Meanwhile, Tommy digs up his old communicator and holds it close to his face.

"White Falcon to Blue Wolf, do you copy?" Tomym speaks into his communicator.

Moments pass, nothing happens.

"White Falcon to Blue Wolf, do you copy?" Tommy raises his voice.

"Come on, Billy." Tommy worriedly says to himself.

"Blue Wolf to White Falcon, respond." Bills said over the comminicator.

"Thank God." Tommy says to himself.

"Billy, it's Tommy. Are you still on Aquitar?" Tommy said.

"Affirmative. How are things on Earth?" Billy asked.

"To be honest, Billy, not very good at all. An evil being named Thrax has resurfaced in Angel Grove. Adam fought him five years ago but we believe that he was able to return by possessing another person's body. And we think that person he has done this to is Jason." Tommy said.

"That is truly horrible. Is there anything I can do to help?" Billy asked.

"Yes. Adam and I were hoping that we would be able to borrow Corcus for this mission." Tommy said.

"Why Corcus?" Billy asked.

"Adam and I have been recruiting every single black ranger that has ever fought the forces of evil to take part in this mission and we were hoping that Corcus and others would be able to join us." Tommy said.

"Others?" Billy asked.

"First, if Corcus says yes, Iwas hoping that I would be able to contact the likes of Trey, the Phantom Ranger on Eltar and Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender on Mirinoi through Aquitar. Is that possible?" Tommy asked.

"There is no need. I can send a distress signal to all of those planets. They are nearby and on friendly terms with Aquitar. But first, I will relay this news to Corcus. This should only be a few moments."

"OK. I can hold." Tommy said.

A few moments later, Billy responds.

"Tommy?" Billy asks.

"Yea, Bill?" Tommy asks back.

"Corcus has told me that he will join you on your mission." Billy said.

"Terrific! I knew I could count on you!" Tommy said in relief.

"I will also send the distress signals to the people and planets you mentioned earlier. I am sure they would want to help also. When do want them on Earth?" Billy said.

"We were hoping by 1500 tomorrow." Tommy said.

"Then Trey should be able to transport them on Pyramidis and have them there at that time." Billy said.

"Outstanding. You are a life saver, Billy." Tommy said.

"I do what I can. And may the Power protect us all." Billy said.

"Thank you again. Good night." Tommy said.

Tommy takes off his communicator.

"That brilliant bastard did it again." Tommy said.

Tommy then digs through his cabinet and finds a list of phone numbers. He then dials the last contact he had for Zack and Aisha.

"Come on, Taylor. Pick up." Tommy said.

He then gets a voicemail.

"Hi, you have reached Zack, Aisha and DaJuan. We can't come to the phone right now. But if you leave a name, number and a message at the tone, we will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you."

The voicemail beeps.

"Zack...it's Tommy. I don't know if you heard on the news, but something bad has gone down in Angel Grove and we need your help. So, if you get this, stop by Adam's place at 3 tomorrow afternoon and we'll let you in on it. Thanks. Bye." Tommy said.

Tommy hangs up.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're gonna be one man down?" Tommy worriedly says to himself.


	7. Dillon joins the fray

Meanwhile, Adam dials the number of an old family friend.

"Hello?" the Colonel asks.

"Colonel Truman?" Adam asks.

"Speaking. May I ask who is calling?" asked the Colonel.

"This is Adam Park, sir." Adam replied.

"Adam! Good to hear from you, son! How are you doing?" Truman asks.

"Well, to be honest, sir, not so good." Adam said.

"Is it about your dad? I still miss having him around, too. He was a great friend and a great man." Truman says understandingly.

"Yeah. Well, sir, as much as I concur with your statement, this is not about my Dad. Did you happen to watch the news today"

"Yes. Something about a monster attack in your city. Are you and everybody else OK?" the Colonel asked.

"I am physically. Just a little shaken. But I do not know if I can speak for everybody else."

"Why is that?" asked the Colonel.

"An evil being named Thrax resurfaced on Angel Grove. I believe that he was able to possess the body of another person." Adam said.

"That sounds awful. Anything I can do to help a family friend?" Truman asked.

"There is, sir. Dr. Thomas Oliver and I have been recruiting every single black ranger that has every suited to join us for this mission. I understand during the fight against the Venjix virus that a team of Power Rangers worked under you correct?" Adam asked.

"Affirmative. Wait, were you a Power Ranger, Adam?" Truman asked.

"I was, sir. I fought this evil being five years ago and believed to have destroyed him...or so I thought." Adam said.

"OK. Anything you need from me, now?" Truman asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could contact your black ranger, Dillon. He doesn't seem to have a last name. Is there a backstory?" Adam asked.

"There is. Dillon had his memory wiped so many times that he didn't remember his own past, let alone his surname." Truman said.

"Yikes. Couldn't imagine going through that." Adam said.

"Yes, that was quite an ordeal for him...until last weekend." Truman said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Kid got married. Took his wife's last name to avoid confusion." Truman said.

"Really, that's great. What IS his wife's last name anyway?" Adam asks.

"Their last name is Landsdown. They also live nearby in LA. I can give you their number they left for me last week." Truman said.

Truman gives Adam the number.

"Terrific. Thank you, sir. Is it too late to call there?" Adam asked.

"That's a choice you will have to make." Truman said.

"Thanks again, sir. You are a live saver." Adam said.

"Anything to help the Power Rangers as well as a family friend. Please send my best regards to your family." Truman said.

"Will do, Colonel. Thank you again and good night." Adam said.

"Good night to you, son." says Truman.

Adam hangs up and then calls the number he received. He then hears a young woman's voice at the other line.

"Hello?" Summer asks.

"Is this the Landsdowns?" Adam asks.

"Yes. May we ask who's calling?" Summer says.

"My name is Adam Park. I am a former Power Ranger and..." Adam said beofre being cut off.

"Power Ranger? How did you get this number?" Summer asked nervously.

"My father was a personal friend of your boss, Colonel Mason Truman." Adam assuredly said.

"OK, just wanted to make sure this was legitimate. Now about the Power Rangers, does this call have anything to do with the monster attack in nearby Angel Grove?" Summer said.

"It has everything to do with that and the Power Rangers fighting it. But first, I need to speak with Dillon, is he around?" Adams asks.

"Yes, he's right here." Summer says.

"This is Dillon. Can I put you on speaker? My wife would like to hear the rest of this, too." Dillon says stoically.

"Yes, you may. Now, Dillon, my name is Adam Park. I'm a former Power Ranger and something has come up." Adam says.

"Does this have to do with the monster attack you just told my wife?" Dillon asks.

"Yes. Another former ranger, Dr. Thomas Oliver and myself are.." Adam asks.

"Wait, THE Thomas Oliver, ranger of like four different colors?" DIllon asks.

"Yes, him. Anyway, we are recruiting every single black ranger that has ever suited up in combat to join us in this mission and I need to know whether or not you're you are going to join us." Adam says.

Dillon looks at Summer, who nods her head in approval.

"Adam? I'm in. I want to kick this guy's ass right now." Dillon says in a determined tone.

"Great. Do you still have your morpher?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Our team's technical adviser let us keep them in case of any emergency after we defeated Venjix for the second time." Dillon said.

"Second time?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty grisly. We were lucky to have all survived the second time around." Dillon said gravely.

"Wow. OK, I'll need you to meet at my residence at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon to discuss strategy."

"OK. Can my wife come with me?" Dillon asks

"Yes. I'm sure my wife will want to meet her."

"Sounds good." said Dillon.

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Likewise." Dillon replied.

Dillon hangs up, looks at his morpher, then at Summer.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." Dillon said unceratinly.

"You'll do great like always." Summer said assuredly.

"Yeah. This goon won't know what hit him." Dillon said stoicly.

Summer gives Dillon a small embrace as Dillon ponders the next mission of his Ranger life.

Meanwhile, Adam hangs up the phone and thinks to himself...

"That kid reminds me of Jason for some reason."


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note...**

So...question for my readers...should I include the Black Mega Force Ranger in this fic or should I just leave it as it is? All thoughts are welcome!


	9. Author's Note 2Update

Hello, one and all. First, I am SO sorry that I have not updated this fic in forever. Reason being, I am simply waiting for Megaforce to start soon becuase I plan on intorduving the black Megaforce ranger in the story. Also, one or two of my reviewers have suggested that Dillon should remind the other rangers of Jason, whom they are trying to free from Thrax's spell. That has given me an EXCELLENT idea that I will fully develop at the end of the story. What is it? You will have to read this fic (which I WILL update once Megaforce starts) to find out!


End file.
